


take it from me, i know what you need

by shoujotachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hisoka is totally homares muse, not explicitly stated but they r totally dating, they are just so sweet...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujotachi/pseuds/shoujotachi
Summary: Homare's creative genius has run dry. Luckily, Hisoka and all of his sleepy charm is there to help.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	take it from me, i know what you need

**Author's Note:**

> every time i listen to a really sweet song i just happen to think of hisohoma and here we r again... they r just so sweet... anywho! listening to out for the night by the marias is very recommended while reading this :) + as always kudos and comments r totally appreciated!

Homare idly taps his pen against his cherished poetry notebook. It seems as if even the charming evening sky won't give him the push he needs to finish his last piece for his next poetry collection.

Inspiration sure does run dry at the worst times, huh?

He hums a melody mindlessly, one of Winter Troupe's old play songs, and plops back onto the prickly grass behind him. 

Closing his eyes for a few moments wouldn't kill him, right?

Except it totally, really bites him in the ass when he wakes up to a yawning Hisoka hovering over him. He's holding two pillows and a blanket. 

Nice to know he's come prepared.

It had to be after one in the morning, the moon and the stars twinkling down, illuminating Hisoka's figure. Hisoka almost resembles an angel, an ethereal glow surrounds him. Homare saves this moment in his brain, for poetry purposes, of course.

"...Did Arisu finally die?" Hisoka shrugs and lays himself down next to Homare's not exactly dead corpse. He lifts Homare's head and sets the pillow under it.

"Oh, but how could I ever die and leave my precious Hisoka? Do you hate me this much!?" Homare cries out.

"So noisy... I knew I shouldn't have come looking for you." Hisoka sticks his fingers in his ears.

Homare smiles and turns over on his side to face Hisoka.

His eyelids are heavy with the feeling of drowsiness, so much so that everything feels a little blurry, but Hisoka is quite the sight to the eyes, so examining his beauty is no hard feat. 

"Be as bitter as you'd please, I know deep down you love me!" Homare musters up the energy to let out a languid chuckle at his own joke.

"...Sure. How is the last piece of your poetry collection going?" Hisoka throws the blanket over the two of them, inching closer to Homare's cold body. 

Just how long had he been sleeping out here?

"Oh, Hisoka... how troublesome. Every creative juice in my body has evaporated." Homare sighs, and throws an arm around Hisoka. "Who knows now, though. My lovely muse is right here next to me during the full moon, and looking awfully pretty, might I add." 

"...You've turned into quite the sap, huh?" Hisoka cracks a light smile. "The rest of the winter troupe is worried about you, you know..."

Homare's heart warms up. Truly, where would he be without his precious winter troupe?

"Is that so?"

Hisoka sighs, "...Of course. We can all tell when Arisu's in a slump because of how quiet you get... It's weird. I don't like it. I get a weird feeling in my chest when I see you like that."

Homare's got a weird feeling in his chest right now, too. It's not particularly a bad weird, though.

"Well, I wouldn't possibly want to upset you." Homare pulls Hisoka closer and his voice lowers to a whisper, "Thank you, Hisoka."

"For what?" Hisoka feels warm. Maybe the blanket is making him hot, maybe it's the close proximity. Who knows?

"Hmm... I'm not sure! I suppose you could say I feel refreshed after talking to you."

Homare chuckles heartily, "As always, my muse comes to save me! You've cured my artistic drought! My beautiful muse!" 

Hisoka pushes Homare off of him. 

"Gross." 

Homare leans over and presses a gentle kiss on Hisoka's cheek. 

"...Is it okay to say I love you?" Hisoka's eyes are glossy, staring up at Homare.

Homare raises an eyebrow. What a change in attitude all of a sudden. He supposes he can't complain, though. Not when that weird feeling in his chest remains. Not when, for once, he can understand these complicated feelings. 

"Not unless I say it first!" Homare huffs, "I love you, my dear muse." 

"...As I do you." Hisoka giggles, "I sound like you. How gross."

Hisoka leans in for a kiss until Homare jumps.

"Ah! How could I forget!?" Homare reaches over for his notebook and his pen.

Hisoka scowls at Homare, out of pure love, that is. At a second, less angry, glance, he smiles when he notices he's using pen he gifted him for his birthday last year. Perhaps that's a little more satisfying than a kiss.

Homare scribbles and writes rapidly. Seems like his poetic genius is definitely not lacking anymore.

He promptly closes his notebook and sets it aside. 

"Done!" Homare beams a smile and flops back next to Hisoka. "Are we sleeping out here tonight?" 

"Don't care... too sleepy..." Hisoka nods off, without muttering another word.

Hard to believe that  _ this  _ is the so-called angel full of grace and elegance he wrote his last poem about.


End file.
